This invention relates to knitted fabrics, to methods for manufacturing knitted fabrics and to devices comprising knitted fabrics.
Inflatable devices have uses in many areas of technology. Such uses include in protective devices such as airbags and in lifting devices. One problem associated with such devices is that the inflation should be controllable and that the device, when not inflated, should take up as little space as possible.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide an improved fabric which has a number of uses including in inflatable devices.